aspirante a la armadura de leo
by AliceSaguiz
Summary: un pequeño relato de lo que vivi aioria antes de ser guardian de la quinto templo


En las afueras del santuario griego, y alejado de la cuidad de Rodrio, se encuentran dos santos de oro, uno pertenece a la constelación de Sagitario y el otro de Leo, ambos se conocen muy bien, ya que son hermanos, el caballero de Sagitario de nombre Aioros, se encuentra entrenando a su hermano, lo cual es mayor que el aspirante a la armadura de Leo, Aioria.

-Aioria, si quieres ser un caballero como yo, tienes que escuchar muy bien lo que te digo, o sino en el combate que tendrás pasado mañana, contra Héctor será todo en vano...

-Hermano, estoy haciendo todo lo posible, solo dame mas tiempo, para destruir aquella gran roca...

Aioria al ver, que su hermano lo presiona, el aspirante a la armadura de Leo, se coloca en posición, lo cual se encuentra muy concentrado, y a su alrededor salen una pequeña aura dorada, que al pasar los minutos se ves mas nítida, en cambio su hermano Aioros, esta impresionado por el duro esfuerzo de su hermano menor. En cambio, Aioria, al tener el suficiente cosmos concentrado, este joven, empuña su diestra, y rápidamente la dirige hacia la gran roca de al frente, exclamando, ¡Plasma Relámpago!, aquella técnica expulsada por el joven, consta de varios rayos, a la velocidad de la luz, estos puedes llegar hasta cien millones de rayos por segundo, a elección del caballero que la usa. El joven Aioria ya expulsada aquella técnica, ve que se causa una gran capa de humo, dejando ciego a todo aquel que se encuentre dentro, al pasar los minutos, Aioria ve que la gran roca esta destruida por completo, convertida en millones de piedras. Al ver esto Aioros se muestra sorprendido por la actuación de su hermano que fue positiva.

-Bien echo Aioria, ahora te falta lo ultimo...

-Que me falta, ¿otra roca mas?

-Hjm...no...la ultima prueba es, pelear contra mi...

-¡Como dices!, contra ti, pero si eres un caballero y yo solo soy un aspirante a la armadura.

-Si confías en el poder del cosmos en tu interior, puedes llegar hasta ser milagros...esta lucha se hará, mañana por la mañana, ya que tienes que guardar fuerzas para la lucha con Héctor.

Al decir aquellas palabras, Aioria se muestra agotado, por todo el entrenamiento de hoy, ya que solo consta de 15 años, ya terminado el entrenamiento, ambos se van dirigidos a su hogar para descansar para el combate de mañana.

Ya pasada la noche, el día siguiente en la mañana, ambos jóvenes ya preparados para su combate entre ellos, Aioros expresa:

- Aioria, no estés nervioso, soy tu hermano como yo tu hermano, no seria capaz de hacerte daño, solo que ahora ha llegado el momento de probar tus habilidades.

-Gracias...ya con aquellas palabras estoy mas tranquilo...

-Es hora, vamos.

-Vamos.

Los dos hermanos ya terminado su conversación, ambos se dirigen al sitio anterior de entrenamiento, estando hay ambos, están en extremo a extremo, aproximadamente 8metros de distancia, los dos se colocan en posiciones de ofensiva

-Aioria, ha llegado el momento, es hora de comenzar.

-Que gane el mejor.

Ambos ya concentrados, corren rápidamente uno al otro, golpeándose en el rostro los dos, en este caso Aioria es impulsado por el impacto del golpe ya que solo es un joven de 15 años, Aioria se levanta rápidamente, y su labio inferior sangra por el impacto, Aioria levanta su dedo índice, y expulsa varios rayos, no dirigidos a Aioros, sino al suelo, para así destruir el lugar de combate, al hacer esto, se causa una gran capa de humo, como la destrucción de la roca, Aioria al no ver nada salta para tener mas visibilidad, y ve a Aioros, muy desprotegido, y es por eso que el hermano menor se dirige hacia el con la mano diestra empuñada donde su hermano, pero Aioros a tener la visibilidad perfecta siente, un cosmos que se siente cada ves mas cerca lo cual esquiva el golpe de Aioria, tomando su brazo que intentaba pegar ya tomado el, Aioros le pega en su abdomen, al acertar con el golpe Aioria vota sangre de su boca por causa del impacto, es por eso que Aioria intenta reaccionar rápidamente, así parándose y con su mano diestra concentra cosmos en ella, para así expulsar su técnica mas conocida, llamada "Plasma relámpago", Aioria al hacerla expulsa aproximadamente trescientos rayos por segundo, lo cual acierta con su técnica en contra Aioros, esto hace que Aioros, salga impulsado por el impacto de aquella técnica, al hacer esto, Aioria esta muy cansado por aquello y Aioros expresa:

-Aioria, has cumplido mi reto, solo quería ver, como intentabas hacer me el plasma relámpago, lo cual lo has hecho muy bien.

-¿Entonces eso era todo?

-Así es, ya estas preparado físicamente y psicológicamente, para el combate contra Héctor.

Ya con lo dicho, los dos hermanos, se dirigen muy débilmente, sobre todo Aioria, ya que Aioros tiene el entrenamiento suficiente para resistir.

-Mañana Aioria...mañana será el gran día...

-Ten por seguro, que esa armadura se ira conmigo hermano...

Ya amaneciendo, Aioros muy tempranamente, se dirige al santuario griego, dejándole una pequeña nota a Aioria, diciendo, "Aioria, ha llegado el gran día, solo te pido que si confías en el poder del cosmos, puedes hasta hacer milagros...". Al leer esto, Aioria, se prepara, para ir al coliseo griego, donde se encuentra Héctor, su contrincante, lo cual también aspira a la armadura de Leo. Ya llegado al coliseo, Aioria ve en el medio de el, y se encuentra con una persona muy alta, midiendo unos 2 metros de alto, y ve que en lo alto del coliseo se encuentra una persona con una caso dorado y un manto blanco, lo que significa que es el patriarca y a su costado, la armadura dorada de Leo, y en el otro extremo del coliseo se encuentra Aioros.

Aioria ya concentrado, se dirige al interior del coliseo, donde Héctor expresa:

-Así que tu eres el otro joven que aspira a la armadura, jajá jajá lo siento pero de aquí no saldrás vivo, esa armadura se va conmigo...

Aioria no responde nada en contra eso, lo cual se le ve muy concentrado, en los costados de joven Aioria, se le ven una pequeña aura dorada, lo explica lo concentrado que esta aquel joven.

Héctor empieza su primer movimiento con los brazos abierto dirigidos hacia Aioria, pero por lo grande que es, Aioria aprovecha que es mas ágil y se coloca en las espaldas de Héctor, empuñando su diestra y pegándole en el abdomen...

-Jajá jajá, ¿crees que no eso me derrotaras?

Aioria al ver que su golpe no ha funcionado se retira unos 3 metros atrás, Aioria ya con el pasar del tiempo se le ve un aura de oro muy grande, lo cual Aioros a lo lejos de dice:

-¡Aioria, has tu técnica ahora!

Aioria lo mira y le dice un gesto, como un si, es por eso que Hector se ve confiado, diciendo:

-Vamos has tu supuesta "técnica" niñito, jajá jajá

Aioria al escuchar aquello, se muestra enojado, lo cual su cosmos aumenta cada vez mas, concentrando, la mayoría de su cosmos, en su diestra, exclamando, ¡Plasma Relámpago!, Héctor muestra una cara sonriente, pero cada vez cambia su expresión, y ve que aquella técnica es real y se dirige a el, cubriéndose con sus grandes brazos para protegerse del impacto, ya finalizado la técnica, Héctor cae muy debilitadamente al suelo, con graves heridas muy profundas por aquello, Aioria ya confiado que gano el combate, ve que el patriarca se coloca de pie, y todos los demás espectadores también, el joven victorioso con la vista hacia arriba, escucha al patriarca:

-Joven, has hecho una gran pelea, lo cual no me queda mas que decirte que serás el nuevo caballero de oro, santo protector al servicio de Athena, pero debes recordar una sola cosa...esta armadura será tuya, pero no debes utilizarla para motivos personales, lo único que me queda por decir, es que te felicito por tu gran actuación.

Ya retirado el patriarca, Aioria sube muy rápidamente, y abraza su armadura de oro, perteneciente a la constelación de Leo, Aioros subiendo lentamente hacia Aioria, le expresa:

-Aioria...te felicito, por tu gran actuación, y ya has cumplido tu sueño, ser un caballeo de Athena como yo, bien hecho hermano...

-Gracias Aioros, pues así es, he cumplido con mi sueño.

Es así, como Aioria logra ser un caballero de oro, con un largo entrenamiento y por un buen maestro, como Aioros.


End file.
